A different kind of skill
by Mctruffles
Summary: Harold came to camp to test his skills, and win 100,000 dollars! But what happens when an Orange haired beauty saves his life and begins to distract him from his goals? HaroldxIzzy


**More falling then off a cliff**

Harold sighed. Coming to camp was suppose to be fun. But jumping into shark infested waters from a thousand feet up? He wanted to try out his skills, not train to become the next James Bond. He ran his hand through his scruffy brown hair and readjusted his thickly rimmed glasses. He didn't want to jump, but wearing the chicken hat would make him look like a total dork. So Harold was gonna jump, even if he was still fully clothed.

Pretty soon the only people left up on the cliff were Chris, Izzy, and himself. With a deep breathe, and a mental prayer he wouldn't become fish food, Harold leaped over the edge of the cliff. Everything was whirring past him, and in an attempt to test his skills, he began gracefully moving through the air. And he was doing a good job, until he landed.

Oh yes, Harold made it in the safe zone. But he landed in about the worst position imaginable.

He felt his body rack in pain as he sunk into the blue. No way would he make it to the shore or the boat in his condition. So now Harold was going to drown. Well, at least god didn't make him fish food. Maybe he should have asked to not die. He held his breathe as long as he could, until someone crashed into the water.

He looked at the person confused, until the massacre of bubbles disappeared to reveal Izzy. He had forgotten she was still up there. She began swimming towards him, her deeply colored orange hair making it seem like a sunset had decided to go skinny dipping. But she was wearing clothes, and all Harold could think was how pretty she looked underwater.

When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him up and out of the water. Harold gasped, dumb move. As the water entered his lungs, Izzy continued to drag him up through the water, until they reached the shore.

Things were blurry, he felt himself begin to black out. But he could still make out a few words as cast and crew began to freak out over the situation.

"He's not breathing!" Their voices were muffled, and he didn't know who was saying what.

"Somebody do something!" They were panicking, no one was gonna save him if they were all panicking! He was going to die here, on this beach. He grew frantic, thinking what he was sure would be his last thoughts.

'I'm sorry god for all my sins, I'm sorry uncle Jean for never returning your star wars movies, I'm sorry America for not getting the chance to show you my awesome skills, I'm sorry mom-' His thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone pushing down on his chest, and then soft lips on his own, breathing air into his lungs.

ALL thoughts of his mom had left his mind. His eyes began to refocus, and he saw Izzy above him, pushing down on his chest, and then her lips were on his again. Who would of thought the crazy lady knew CPR, or would have ended up using it to save his life? He took note that she smelt allot like Cinnamon.

As she pulled away, the water left his lungs, and poured out onto the beach. Coughing, Harold took his breaths in frantically, now sitting up and looking straight into Izzy's eyes.

"You...You saved my life..." Izzy smiled, and her eyes lit up.

"Well, Y'know. Ever since I saw _'The Freaky swamp creature from Spooky Lake'_ I HAD to learn how to survive if I ever had an encounter." Everyone around the two gave her an odd look, but Harold was awe struck. She had skills!

The moment was ruined as Chris broke through the small crowd around them.

"Gooood, your not dead." His tone was always so obnoxious and un-serious. "Now start dragging those crates!"

So the competition continued now that Harold was okay. But truly, Harold was NOT okay. He came here to test his skills and win 100,000 dollars. NOT to get distracted by some girl. Some girl who wasn't even on his team anymore, some girl that just happened to save his life... He was getting frustrated as he pushed the large wooden crate.

'Stop thinking about her! Skills, skills, skills!' But his super awesome skills weren't on his mind. It was all, 'Izzy, Izzy, Izzy!' He sighed heavily, stopped pushing his crate, and plopped down in the sand. He was a good distance ahead of his team anyways, his frustration tapping into his hidden strength. So Harold sat and Harold thought.

'I wonder if that counted as a kiss..' He couldn't help but think as he looked ahead of him, barely making out the orange haired girl far off in the distance. Harold had never kissed a girl before.

* * *

Don't flame, but I DID NOT like the whole Harold Leshawna idea. So I sat and thought about who I'd like him with best, so I ended up making IzzyxHarold one of my favorite pairing - Hope There are people out there that agree with me, and I'm happy to be first to write about them! :D R&R!!


End file.
